Digimon Ultimated: Saigo no Hikari
by usanto shima
Summary: Aun estamos trabajando en ello. Por favor disculpenos y apiadense dejando sus reviews


**DIGIMON ULTIMATE**

**SAIGO NO HIKARI**

**By**

**Heavenwolf and Darkzearth**

**Capítulo**** I**

**Primeros encuentros**

* * *

><p>Julio 10 6:30 am<p>

En lo que parecía ser la planicie de un valle rocoso; decenas de criaturas marchaban como si fueran alguna clase de ejército. Algunas tenían la forma mamuts, otras se asemejaban a osos hormigueros portando máscaras de gas y rifles. El resto de ellas eran tan extrañas, que hasta parecían sacadas de alguna película sobre la mitología griega. En la cima de ese valle, cuatro niños observaban el avance de aquel peculiar regimiento. Debido a que todavía era de noche, no se podía ver el rostro de ninguno de ellos hasta que un momento después la luz del amanecer ilumino todo el lugar. En el medio se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul eléctrico que portaba una chaqueta roja manga corta, una playera amarrilla, pantalones cortos negros y tenis blancos con franjas negras. En la derecha estaba otro niño de la misma edad. Llevaba una chaqueta manga larga roja sobre su camisa azul. A la izquierda se encontraba un niño de cabello café un tanto más largo y oscuro que el del primer niño, tenía ojos de color gris oscuro; vestía una camisa azul claro, un chaleco rojo fuego, pantalones cortos amarillo oscuro y guantes de color blanco. Los tres llevaban googles de diferentes estilos y delante de ellos había tres criaturas de color rojo con forma de dinosaurio.

-Ya es hora– dijo el niño de cabello rubio, y levantando un aparato del tamaño de un teléfono celular. Su cuerpo y el del dinosaurio que estaba adelante se convirtieron en dos luces rojas, las cuales se combinaron para crear un ser parte humanoide, parte dinosaurio.

El de ojos marrón claro hizo lo mismo, salvo que en lugar de combinarse con la criatura que lo acompañaba, esta cambio de forma y aumento de tamaño.

Por su parte, el chico de ojos grises hizo que su criatura se combinase con otras dos para dar nacimiento a lo que parecía ser alguna clase de mecha con una v roja en el pecho.

Justo cuando la batalla estaba por iniciarse, el chico de ojos grises despertó en su cama –Vaya, que sueño tan extraño… seguramente fue por haber comido tanto tepanyanki–

-¡Taiki, el desayuno está listo!– anunció su mamá desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!–

* * *

><p>A trecientos kilómetros de Japón, un Airbus de un vuelo proveniente de parís, trascurría sin ningún contratiempo; para Orimoto Izumi y su familia que regresaban a Tokio tras varios años de ausencia. Izumi miro a través de la pequeña ventana; "Me pregunto si las cosas seguirán siendo iguales. Como sea. Esta vez pienso hacer muchos amigos y pasar bien el tiempo que me queda" vio a su padre que dormía profundamente en el asiento de a lado, hizo una mueca un tanto chistosa que la hizo sonreír –"me pregunto si a mamá también le parecía chistoso"<p>

* * *

><p>7:40 am<p>

En un pequeño parque de Shinyoku, en el interior de un reloj con forma de dinosaurio. Dos niños de alrededor de 9 años, se encontraban en medio de una reñida batalla de cartas. Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que comenzaran las clases, pero ese pequeño detalle no parecía impórtales –Maldición. Eso trampa. No puedo creer que uses una carta como esa, Takato–exclamo el niño que llevaba una gorra deportiva y una camisa negra con una cruz amarilla en el pecho

-Je, je, solo se me ocurrió– dijo el de cabello café pálido, deslizando la carta que había escogido a través de la ranura de su Card Reader –quizás ahora estoy en un nivel diferente al tuyo, Hirokazu–

La alarma del reloj de Hirokazu pito al mismo este marcaba 8:00 am. El chico de ojos grises se apresuró a tomar su mochila para irse a la escuela, -Takato ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Si no apresuramos llegaremos tarde a clases!–

-¡Espérame Hirokazu!– le pidió Takato, a la vez que apresuradamente recogía sus digi-cartas y las metía en una caja de metal, esta se cayó al suelo -¡Ah! Que desastre– mientras recogía sus cartas, noto que había una de color azul -¿Cuándo conseguí una carta como esta?– se preguntó al recogerla. Puesto que no recordaba haberla comprado, Takato pensó en probarla con su Card Reader para saber de qué tipo de digi-carta se trataba. Cuando lo hizo, la pantalla de 10 centímetros emitió un fuerte destello seguido de una pequeña descarga eléctrica, que lo hizo tirarlo por el susto -¡¿q-que…? s-se descompuso…- muy lejos de lo que él pensó, su juguete digital continuaba trabajando, solo que en lugar de números ahora mostraba varios mensajes:

Installing Bridge data 00022266699

Installing Bridge data 00025689333

Installing Core of files 111-666-4440

Installing Core of files 000-555-2221

Processing new data form clusters

En ese momento la campana de su escuela sonó. -¡E-Esto es malo!– dijo Takato, y a sabiendas que sería castigado si volvía a llegar tarde, se apresuró a recoger sus cosas para luego marcharse a toda prisa a la escuela. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina tropezó con un niño de cabello rubio que vestía un uniforme que a simple vista podía verse que pertenencia a alguna primaria de elite.

-Lo siento, creo que no vi por donde iba– se disculpó Takato, él le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No te molestes– dijo el niño al levantarse por sí mismo –no necesito tu ayuda. No necesito a nadie– su reflejaba un inocultable desprecio hacia Takato.

Sintiéndose sumamente apenado, Takato pensó en disculparse de nuevo pero, antes que pudiera decir una tan sola palabra, el niño subió al autobús que recién haba llegado.

Después de tomar asiento, el niño de ojos azules saco un libro de su maletín, MECANICA QUANTICA AVANZADA era el título de lo que estaba leyendo –Debiste haber esperado el auto, Takaishi– dijo una vos detrás de él.

-Ya te lo dije, no necesito que me traten como a un bebe– dijo Takaishi sin dejar su lectura

El hombre de cabello mostaza que estaba en el asiento detrás de Takaishi; llevaba un traje y corbata de color gris. Él estaba leyendo la sección económica del periódico de ese día -¿Preferirías un helicóptero en su lugar?–

-No– Takaishi respondió con indiferencia.

Enrollando su periódico, Yamaki se cruzó de brazos –Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí tu solo, es demasiado peligroso para ti ahora que has sido oficialmente integrado a la agencia–

Takaishi se ajustó sus gafas -Ustedes tienen toda la culpa, por haber hecho tanto escándalo con eso–

-Tal vez, pero aun así sigues siendo mi responsabilidad. Te moleste o no, seguiré siendo como una segunda sombra para ti–

Queriendo continuar con su libro, Takaishi decidió ponerle fin a la discusión -Has lo que quieras, Yamaki no baka–

* * *

><p>A pesar de haber corrido tan rápido como pudo; aun así Matsuda Takato, no logro llegar a tiempo y termino siendo castigado por su maestra, expulsándolo por 1 hora del salón de clase. Sin nada para matar ese tiempo, Matsuda metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y saco dos plumas de distintos colores y una pequeña libreta de apuntes. Se sentó arrimado contra la pared, mientras dibujaba un dinosaurio rojo con dos pequeñas alas de murciélago en la cabeza –Va a ser rojo. Y también el más fuerte– dijo Takato para sí mismo –de hecho el más poderoso de los de nivel bebe, como Agumon. Pero más fuerte. Su técnica especial será…–<p>

-¿Eso es un monstruo?– pregunto su maestra desde adentro del salón.

-¿De que estas hablando? Este un digimon– respondió Takato, sin reconocer la voz de quien le había hecho la pregunta. Un momento después, se llevó un gran susto al ver a su maestra frente a él.

-Takato-kun… sabía que estabas reflexionando en serio– lo acuso su maestra.

El sudor comenzó a correr por las mejillas de Takato -¿Eh? N-No… ¡lo siento! ¡Discúlpeme!– se disculpó, saltando como si fuese conejo mientras lo hacía. Todos sus compañeros vieron la escena a través de la ventana y comenzaron a reírse. Tal vez, y solo tal vez era por eso que Takato era conocido como "el alma de la clase"

Durante el receso Takato tuvo que quedarse en su salón de clases a escribir un ensayo de reflexión como castigo por no a atender la primera sanción que le había impuesto su profesora. Dejando eso de lado Takato se dedicó a terminar las especificaciones del digimon que estaba creando –Su nombre será Guilmon. Reptil de tipo virus–

-¡Wan!– ladro en su cara lo que parecía ser un muñeco.

-¡L-Lo siento!– Takato salto de su asiento, pesando que se trataba de su maestra se puso tan firme como pudo para disculparse -¡No lo volveré hacer!–

La niña de cabello marrón oscuro, y vestido verde pálido, que le había gastado la broma se rio de su reacción -¡Wan Wan!- hablo con una voz fingida mientras movía la boca de la marioneta que tenía en su mano derecha –será mejor que escribas ese ensayo, o si no se van a enojar mucho contigo ¡Wan!–

-Kato-san ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– pregunto Takato.

Kato saco una flauta de su pupitre –Olvide una cosa– respondió antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>Taiki y el equipo de baloncesto de su escuela iban camino a celebrar su victoria sobre la primaria Nagasaki. Como era la costumbre, todos irían a la heladería más cercana a comer helados a más no poder. Las clases eran lo de menos, ya que tratándose de la prestigiosa escuela primaria Shinonome, podrían tomarse el resto del día libre si así lo querían<p>

-Gracias Taiki. Gracias a ti ganamos el partido– dijo el capitán del equipo.

-Sí– aceptó Taiki -la operación cebo fue todo un éxito. Para ser un novato no lo hice tan mal–

-¿Novato?– repitió un niño que llevaba el número 5 en su uniforme –Creí que eras un jugador experto–

Taiki coloco los brazos detrás su cabeza -¡Nah! Kengo me pidió ayuda hace cuatro días… solo practique el drible y el pase como loco–

-Así es, cuando lo vi supe que Taiki-kun era justo lo que el equipo necesitaba–dijo Kengo sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Increíble! ¡No podía esperarse menos de ti, Kudou-sempai!– lo elogio el numero 7

Taiki rio un poco, todavía le parecía gracioso ver la expresión de asombro cuando le decía a los miembros de los clubes que ayudaba, que él era solo un principiante –Relájense. Como sea, me alegro que todo saliera bien–

-¡Oh! Miren… ¡Ahí esta Yagami-san!– señalo eufóricamente el número 4.

Los ojos de todo el equipo se movieron al corredor que estaba más adelante. Ahí se encontraba una niña de cabello corto castaño y ojos marrón claro. Su lindo uniforme de falda plisada gris, con una camisa blanca manga corta, y una corbata negra; resaltaban aún más su belleza haciéndola parecer una princesa de algún país extranjero. Y si eso fuera el caso entonces; las niñas que le acompañaban serían sus doncellas, dado que también eran muy lindas.

-Seguramente la case de Hikari-chan debe de tener esta hora vacante– comento Taiki.

-Ah. La vida es tan injusta; desearía estar en la misma clase que ella como tú, sempai– dijo el número 4 casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Sanada-kun, se perfectamente cómo te sientes– le dijo el numero 3 al ponerle su brazo sobre los hombros.

Hikari se percató que estaba siendo observada y se dio la vuelta para saludar a Taiki. A pesar que él fue transferido a Shinonome a principios del semestre pasado, Taiki y Hikari se habían vuelto buenos amigos en muy poco tiempo; y dado que ambos eran los delegados de su clase, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.

Taiki levanto su mano y saludo alegremente. El resto del equipo hizo lo mismo haciendo que las amigas de Hikari se rieran un poco, -Parece que el equipo obtuvo la victoria gracias a Taiki-san– dijo una de sus compañeras que tenía un largo cabello negro

-Desearía que Kudou-san decidera integrarse al equipo de atletismo– hablo entre suspiros una niña de cabello marrón, atado en una cola de caballo.

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes, Akari-chan– le advirtió otra chica de cabello oscuro que portaba un suéter café claro sobre su uniforme –Taiki-san le pertenece exclusivamente a Hikari-chan–

-Vamos, ya les dije que solo somos buenos amigos–dijo Hikari con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡¿Eso significa que puedo confesármele?– Akari pregunto esperanzada.

-Que no– le respondió la niña con el suéter.

En ese momento, Taiki escucho una voz que decía –Voy a morir…-

-¿Que sucede, Taiki?– pregunto Sanada al notar el repentino cambio de expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-Me pareció escuchar una voz– respondió el niño de ojos color gris.

¿En serio? Kengo se limpió su oído con el dedo índice -No escucho nada–

-¡¿Quién eres tú?- Taiki pregunto con voz alzada.

-¿Tú… puedes escuchar mi voz?–

Taiki vi a los alrededores, buscando al dueño de aquella voz -¡Sí! ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?–

-¿Qué harás si me encuentras…? Voy a morir, aunque quería convertirme en rey…- se lamentó la voz que cada vez parecía debitarse.

Sintiendo algo muy extraño, Taiki se volvió hacia Kengo y el resto del equipo. Todos parecían estar paralizados. No solo ellos, todos los estudiantes que estaban afuera, en el corredor y en los salones, también estaban iguales -¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué es esto?–

-Parece que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos movernos– le dijo Hikari quien se había acercado a donde él estaba.

-¡Hikari, mira!– le indico Taiki señalando hacia el cielo, o mejor dicho a un avión que estaba ahí sin moverse de su sitio. –Esto es como uno de esos sueños donde el tiempo se detiene–

-¡A su derecha!– le advirtió la voz.

Taiki levanto la vista, y viendo una bola de fuego venir directo hacia ellos, se arrojó al suelo tomando a Hikari consigo. La bola de fuego impacto contra el muro, derritiéndolo como queso fundido.

Hikari suspiro –Eso es tuvo cerca. Menos mal que te diste cuenta, Taiki–

-Te equivocas, aun no se termina– corrigió Takaishi señalando hacia el ala norte de la escuela, donde había un perro doverman de 2 metros de diámetro. Uno que mostraba con suma ferocidad sus dientes –Yo me encargare de él, ustedes dos váyanse de aquí–

-¡De ninguna manera!– se negó Taiki –No permitiré que te le enfrentes tú solo–

El enorme can negro abrió su hocico, disparando otra bola de fuego del tamaño de un balón de futbol soquer.

-¡Takaishi-kun, cuidado!– le advirtió Hikari.

En cuestión de segundos, una gran cantidad de electricidad comenzó a reunirse en la mano de Takaishi -¡Electric Punch!– grito al golpear la bola de fuego con su puño. La fuerza del golpe eléctrico de Takaishi desvió el ataque cerca del animal que lo había disparado.

-A-¡Asombroso!– exclamó un muy sorprendido Taiki.

-A dos calles de aquí, en un callejón frente a los almacenes Yamaguchi. Si ustedes lo abandonan no tendrá ninguna esperanza– murmuro Takaishi.

-¿Eh? Taiki no comprendió -¿Que hay en esa dirección?–

-¡Rápido! ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!– ordenó Takaishi.

Tomando la mano de Hikari, Taiki se marchó de ahí dejando a Takaishi solo con aquel doverman.

Takaishi levanto su mano hasta la altura de su pecho, y un momento después formo una bola de electricidad en el hueco de su palma -Terminemos con esto, dobermon–

Siguiendo las indicaciones del niño de cabello rubio. Taiki y Hikari llegaron al callejón que estaba frente a los almacenes Yamaguchi. Ahí encontraron una borrosa y pequeña luz roja. Arrodillándose frente a esta, Taiki la tomo en sus manos; aunque traía puestos sus guantes podía sentir a la perfección la calidez de aquel ser luminoso.

Hikari se arrodilló frente su a su amigo –Pobrecillo- ella acaricio con delicadeza a luz como si esta fuera algún pajarillo herido -está sufriendo–

-Oye, ¿me escuchas? ¡Oye!– lo llamo Taiki.

Un momento después, vino la débil y triste voz de aquel ser –Tu… hace un momento… Ya no puedo más… No puedo…-

-¡Por favor, resiste!– le pidió Hikari –Takaishi-kun… él se sacrificó para que pudiéramos encontrarte–

La imagen de Takaishi siendo abrazo por las llamas de aquel perro, cruzo por la mente de Taiki haciéndole sentir una profunda culpa por haberlo dejado solo -Hikari te está diciendo la verdad, alguien que también escucho tu voz, dio su vida para que nosotros te halláramos. Así que… ¡lo menos que puedes hacer es resistir!–

Las lagrimar comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Hikari –Takaishi-kun… no pudo ignorar tu sufrimiento. Fue por esa razón que él nos pidió que no te abandonáramos–

-Esas palabras… tienen un corazón amable–

-Tú también. Nos salvaste, aun cuando te estabas muriendo– dijo Taiki.

-Hi– rio débilmente el ser –nos parecemos… tu y yo…-

Taiki lo coloco en las manos de Hikari –Supongo que si–

En el fondo de ese callejón, apareció un gran resplandor verde esmeralda, y en el centro de este se materializó un pequeño aparato de blanco.

-Joven– lo llamo una voz proveniente de la luz que envolvía al aparato ¿Quieres salvar la melodía de su vida?– pregunto la voz.

Sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo Taiki le dio su respuesta –Sí. Quiero salvarla–

-¿Tu nombre?–

-¡Kudou Taiki!–

Cuando Taiki dijo su nombre, el aparato cambio su color de blanco a rojo –Usa este Xros Loader y conviértete en uno de nuestros salvadores-

Taiki se volvió para ver a Hikari, ella asintió en señal que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado. Eso era lo que el necesitaba saber. Taiki estiro su mano hacia el frente y tomo el xros loader. Al hacerlo, el misterioso artefacto produjo un fuerte destello. Eso fue lo último que Kudou Taiki recodo antes de perder el conocimiento.

-Taiki… puedo llamarte Taiki ¿no?– dijo la voz de aquel ser, ya no sonaba triste o débil. Y lo más extraño, se escuchaba muy cerca ¡despierta Taiki!–

-¿Huh?– lo primero que Taiki vio, fue a Hikari. Ella estaba arrimada contra la pared, y a muy escasos centímetros de él, las mejillas de Taiki se tornaron un poco rojas.

Hikari abrió sus ojos -Taiki, ¿qué sucedió?–

-Esperen. Ahora estoy curando mis heridas, en un momento me reuniré con ustedes– dijo la voz que, ahora provenía del xros loader en el estuche adherido al cinturón del niño de ojos grises.

-Suena como el pequeñín de hace poco– dijo Hikari

Taiki asintió -Sí. Es el–

-¡Gracias a que pusiste aquí me melodía, fui salvado! ¡Increíble, puedo sentir como regresa mi poder! Todo lo que Angemo dijo era cierto… ¡este es poder del xros loader!–

-¡Taiki mira! Parece que el tiempo regreso a la normalidad–

En efecto, las personas, los automóviles, y las nubes. Todo había comenzado moverse de nuevo, sin embargo, Hikari y Taiki pronto se llevarían una pequeña sorpresa.

* * *

><p>3:35 pm<p>

Después de la escuela, Takato regreso al parque para recoger sus cartas. El viento soplaba con fuerza, como si se avecinara una tormenta de verano. El niño de los googles entro al reloj y vio que la caja donde había dejado sus juguetes estaba brillando. Cuando la abrió vio cómo su Card Reader se convirtió en otro aparato digital -¿Qué es… esto?– Takato tomo el recién transformado dispositivo, estaba un poco caliente –Esto es… ¿acaso mi Card Reader se transformó en esto?– para responder a su propia pregunta, presiono uno de los dos botones marrones que tenía en medio el aparato. Haciendo esto pasó a una pantalla y luego a otra. –Sea lo que sea no parece tener ningún dato–

El sol casi se había ocultado en su totalidad cuando Takato regresó a su casa, -¡Estoy de regreso!– se anunció al entrar por la cocina. Luego de quitarse sus zapatos, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Una vez dentro, arrojo su mochila en la cama –No esta… esa carta azul, estoy seguro que la había puesto con las demás– dijo buscándola entre el resto de sus digi-cartas. Viendo que su búsqueda era en vano, Takato la dejo. Sus ojos se movieron al techo de su habitación, mientras pensaba lo que había sucedido -¡Ya se lo que paso! ¡A causa de esa carta azul, esto cambio de forma!–Un trueno interrumpió sus conjeturas; tomando el dispositivo Takato se acercó a la ventana -¿Acaso esto, se convirtió en un Digivice de verdad? Si eso es así…- saco la libreta donde había dibujado a Guilmon, y trato de pasarla a través del supuesto Digivice, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que la ranura era demasiado pequeña. –Ahh… parece que no se puede– dijo con algo de desilusión.

-¡Takato, ven a bañarte por favor!- le ordeno su madre.

-¡Sí! Voy enseguida– respondió Takato. El dejo el Digivice junto con la libreta, sobre su mesa de estudio, antes de bajar a bañarse. Cuando estaba por salir de su habitación es cucho un ruido de hojas siendo arrancadas. Takato se giró, y vio como las páginas de su libreta eran arrastradas una a una por la ranura del Digivice. Era como si estas fueran movidas por alguna fuerza parecida al electro magnetismo. El niño que en ese momento se había olvidado de tomar su baño, se acercó a la mesa. La pantalla del dispositivo ahora mostraba un palpitante huevo blanco con tres puntos marrones -¿Un Digihuevo?– aunque podía equivocarse, la idea lleno de emoción a Takato ¡algo va a nacer, dentro de aquí!–

* * *

><p>7:15 pm<p>

-Por suerte tu papá es uno de los accionistas de la escuela, eso evito que el director te riñera. Quien se hubiera imaginado que el tiempo se adelantaría cuatro horas después de haberse detenido por un par de minutos. Vaya locura– dijo Taiki al sacar un envase de jugo de la nevera.

Hikari abrazaba un gran oso panda d peluche, ese era su favorito entre los cientos que ella tenía en su habitación –¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeñín? Es decir… ¿Cómo sigue Shoutmon?–

-Bueno… todavía no ha salido del xros loader, pero no parado de hablar– Taiki camino hasta la sala, donde sus padres veían el noticiero de las seis –para ser un digimon parlotea más que el perico de mi abuela–

-Espero que pueda salir pronto–

-Sí, también yo– secundo Taiki. Recordó a aquel niño rubio con ese extraño poder eléctrico; aunque vestía el mismo uniforme de Shinonome, Taiki no recordaba haberlo visto nunca en la escuela –dime, Hikari. Tú ya conocías a Takaishi ¿verdad?-

Hikari no dijo nada durante un minuto –No, realmente– respondió en voz baja –casi nunca va a clases, y solo lo he visto un par de veces en la biblioteca–

Taiki sentía que su amiga no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Y por alguna razón, eso le dolía. Todavía era demasiado joven para poder comprender que sus sentimientos hacia Hikari iban más allá que una simple amistad –Hikari…-

-¿Si?–

-¿No te parece algo extraño que Takaishi tenga esos poderes, o que supiera exactamente dónde encontrar a Shoutmon?–

Hikari guardo silencio, sin responderle nada.

-Está bien– Taiki se esforzó por ocultar la amargura que estaba sintiendo –no tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres. Ha Ha. Supongo que no debí preguntarte algo como eso–

-Lo siento, Taiki– susurro Hikari

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Hikari–

-Buenas noches– Hikari presiono el botón de colgar. –Takaishi-kun- ella dijo ese nombre abrazando su enorme panda de felpa.

* * *

><p>Julio 11 7:00 am<p>

Takato se despertó sosteniendo su nuevo Digivice en su mano. Sintiéndose un poco raro, decidió abrir la ventana de su cuarto para tomar aire fresco. Había tenido un sueño bastante extraño, en el cual, él y un niño de cabello dorado y ojos azul eléctrico, junto a otro de ojos grises; contemplaban un gigantesco árbol cuyo tronco se perdía entre las nubes. Luego de ese, tuvo otro soñó que podía flotar como si fueran un fantasma. Y haciendo uso de esa habilidad voló hasta un lugar donde una niña con un digimon amarillo con forma de zorro, se enfrentaba a un Meramon.

-Takato, ¿ya estas despierto?– pregunto su papá, al parecer se había levanto muy temprano para lavar todos los moldes de la panadería.

-¡P-Papá! ¡Buenos días!– saludo Takato escondiendo el Digivice de la vista de su padre.

-Buenos días; hay pan recién horneado para el desayuno–

-Oye, papá–

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto el señor Matsuda sin dejar su faena de limpieza.

-Cuando eras un niño, las cosas de digimon no existían, ¿verdad?–

-Desde luego que no–

-Pero si los Digimons no fueran solo un juego, si fuesen reales…-

-¿Si fueran reales?– repitió el señor Matsuda, sin comprender lo que Takato le estaba diciendo.

-No, nada. Disculpa, estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido– Takato, sabía que ningún adulto iba a creerle; eso no le importaba. Él estaba seguro que el Digivice y su contenido eran 100% reales. Takato estaba convencido de eso.

* * *

><p>7:31 am<p>

Viajando a bordo de un tren bala, Izumi escuchaba un curso de japonés avanzado. A causa del trabajo de su padre ella había estado viajando por casi toda Europa, y por lo tanto había descuidado su lengua materna. Tenía que deshacerse de su acento, para evitar ser el blanco de las burlas racistas que sus nuevos compañeros de clases seguramente le harían al escucharla hablar, pero… no era algo tan sencillo.

-No tienes que sentirte mal por tu forma, Ojou-chan– le dijo un hombre de cabello canoso que vestía un fino taje de color negro, y zapatos del mismo color –los idiomas son solo una simple forma de comunicación que varía en cientos de formas, y que solamente dividen a las personas en este mundo–

Izumi hizo una pequeña reverencia –Gracias, pero no creo que todo el mundo piense lo mismo que usted–

El hombre que portaba un bastón de caoba continúo hablando –Sí. Si tan solo la humanidad hubiese aprendido a escuchar y a hablar con la voz de sus corazones, en lugar de hacerlo con palabras llenas de egoísmo y maldad... Tal vez… todo hubiese sido diferente–

Aunque Orimoto Izumi no comprendió del todo. Aquellas palabras la hicieron sentir una extraña nostalgia en su corazón. –La voz del corazón… en verdad. Quisiera que algún día… alguien pudiera escuchar la mía–

-Si lo deseas con toda tu alma, estoy seguro que tu deseo se hará realidad–

-Disculpe, ¿cuál es su… – Izumi se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>4:05 pm<p>

En el salón B de quinto año de la escuela primaria Shinonome. Takaishi Takeru leía un libro de física. No había nadie más en el salón ya que la campaña había sonado hace una hora y parecía que él no se había percatado de ello. La verdad era que Takeru siempre se quedaba ahí leyendo hasta que por lo general era regresado a la tierra por el guardia de la escuela. En ese momento sonó la alarma de su teléfono. El chico revisó su celular que mostraba el siguiente mensaje

–FIRMA CUANTICA DETECTADA-

El chico de ojos azul claro, sonrió ampliamente y tomando su mochila, salió corriendo del salón.

¡Plam!

Takeru chocó contra una niña de largo cabello rubio que llevaba un gorro de color morado.

-¡Lo siento, pero tengo demasiada prisa!– Se disculpó Takaishi para luego irse corriendo sin decir nada más

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí y discúlpate como es debido!– exigió la niña de cabello rubio quien vio un teléfono celular tirado en el suelo.

El cuarto de Takeru era un exagerado ejemplo del orden que cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que es algo inaudito que un niño de 9 años tuviera tal disciplina, lo más común para alguien de su edad sería una habitación donde hubieran juguetes y mangas tirados por todos lados, o la televisión encendida a todo volumen, pero en su caso no había nada de eso. Solamente orden y silencio.

Arriba de su cuarto había otra habitación lleno de monitores, y en el centro del mismo había una enorme pantalla digital conectada a varios aparatos y servidores. Apenas si se podía caminar por ahí debido a la gran cantidad de cables en el suelo. Alguno de estos cables tenían un grosor de 2 o 3 pulgadas y todos ellos eran de dos colores, negro y azul. Takaishi se puso una bata blanca muy parecida a la que suelen usar los médicos solo que esta era casi de su misma altura. Él se dirigió a la enorme pantalla frente a la cual había un pedestal y sobre esta un teclado.

-Contraseña aceptada, usuario Takaishi Takeru– dijo una voz sintética y casi de inmediato la enorme pantalla mostró a una niña de cabello rubio que estaba tocando el timbre el timbre de la puerta. Esa era la misma con la que había chocado en la escuela.

Takeru puso una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, -Supongo que no tengo más remedio que ver que es lo que quiere–

La chica de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, golpeaba con impaciencia el piso –¡Lo sabía, no debí haberme tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí!– ella se puso sus manos en las caderas esperando a que alguien respondiera, pero había tocado el timbre varias veces –Tal vez no haya nadie o el no haya llegado aún– dijo luego de suspirar.

La puerta se abrió y Takeru se asomó sin salir, -¿A qué has venido? Creí haberme disculpado contigo–

Izumi apretó los dientes por la bienvenida fría y maleducada. Ella tomó a Takeru de su camisa sacándolo fuera del apartamento, ella estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, pero al ver aquellos ojos, a aquella mirada tan vacía y fría no pudo hacerlo y bajando su mano libero a Takaishi.

-Toma, se te cayó esto cuando chocaste conmigo– ella le entrego su teléfono celular Sony Erickson 950. Takeru estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono de su mano cuando repentinamente los ojos de azules de Izumi comenzaron a oscurecerse y acabó por desmayarse sobre él.

Cuando Izumi despertó, se encontraba en una habitación llena de estantes con libros. Aquel lugar parecía alguna especie de mini-biblioteca. Todos los libros estaban perfectamente colocados por orden alfabético y todos ellos parecían estar en perfectas condiciones, a pesar de que muchos de ellos eran bastante viejos.

-¿Dónde…?– Izumi se quitó la toalla húmeda que tenía en su frente y se levantó de la cama. Por algún motivo ella se sentía muy inquieta de estar ahí rodeada de libros y de un profundo silencio. Izumi quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible pero, cuando intentó dar un paso se sintió mareada y perdió el equilibrio. Sin embargo no cayó al piso, alguien la había detenido para evitar que eso sucediera.

-Deberías permanecer acostada si aún te sientes mal– Takeru la ayudó a sentarse en la cama

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?– le preguntó Izumi mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que Takeru le estaba dando

-Toma, bebe esto– Miharu le entregó un par de capsulas rojas, -deberían de hacer que te sientas mejor, bueno eso fue lo que ellos me dijeron –

Izumi bajo su mirada, -Eso no servirá de nada, ninguna medicina puede arreglar lo que está mal en mi– pero a pesar de sus palabras, Takaishi seguía ofreciéndole las capsulas rojas así que ella las tomo –De todos modos esto no cambiara nada– Izumi dijo con tristeza mientras tomaba la capsulas.

Takeru se dirigió hacia la puerta –Gracias, por haber venido hasta aquí– la voz de Takeru era casi un susurro

La chica de hermosos ojos azules sonrió –No fue nada, perdón por causarte tantas molestias–

-La verdad es que me has causado más molestias de las que pudieras imaginarte–

Izumi apretó su puño con enojo –¡Vaya, sí que eres alguien grosero!– se puso de pie nuevamente y se dio cuenta que su mareo había desaparecido por completo, -asombroso, ya me siento mucho mejor, ¿Qué era esa medicina que me diste?–

Takaishi se puso un dedo en la barbilla mientras intentaba recordar –Es cierto, olvide preguntárselos. Bueno, supongo que eso no tiene ninguna importancia, como sea ahora estoy muy ocupado–

Izumi lo siguió hasta las escaleras del ático, ella vio que de ahí emanaba una gran resplandor que al principio fue un poco incómodo para sus ojos -¿Qué es lo que hay ahí arriba? –

-No es nada, seguramente titán 1 debió haber terminado con la triangulación, Hmm… le tomó más tiempo de lo que yo había esperado– dijo Takeru al ver la hora en su reloj.

"¡No puedo creerlo, ese reloj es extremadamente costoso! Seguramente su familia debe ser muy adinerada pero… no parece haber nadie más aquí parte de él" pensó Izumi. Cuando ella volvió su mirada hacia el frente, Takeru ya no se encontraba ahí y a pesar de que sentía algo de miedo, su curiosidad era aún mayor, y movida por esta siguió adelante. Lo que Izumi vio al entrar la dejó más que sorprendida. El lugar parecía sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción con costosos efectos especiales.

-Intenta no tocar nada, cualquier alteración podría causar un error crítico de cálculo en Titán 1– le advirtió Takeru mientras tecleaba varios comandos.

-¡¿No me digas que todo esto es una computadora?– Izumi pregunto con asombro pero, parecía que Takeru se había olvidado por completo de ella y solo siguió ingresando comando tras comando. La apatía del niño de cabello rubio la hizo salirse de sus casillas.

-¡OYE ESTOY HABLANDOTE! ¡NO HAGAS COMO SI YO NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ! –le gritó ella al oído

-¿Huh? ¿Todavía estas aquí?–

-¡Por supuesto que sigo aquí!– aulló una muy enojada Izumi.

Takaishi Takeru sabía perfectamente que él no podría continuar con su trabajo; no mientras ella permaneciera en su laboratorio, así que pensó en alguna forma de deshacerse de su huésped –Bien, bien te lo diré si prometes no seguir gritando – y ella volvió a sonreír haciendo aún más bonito su rostro. Aquella expresión capturó toda la atención de Miharu, era algo muy extraño para él. Era la primera vez que algo que no fuera un libro llamara tanto su atención.

-Veamos… ¿Qué sabes sobre física cuántica?– le preguntó Takeru pensando que lo mejor sería indagar en qué nivel estaba el conocimiento de ella antes de hablarle sobre lo que él hacía ahí

-Hmm. ¿Te refieres a lo que hablaba ese señor…? ¡Ah ya lo recuerdo! Creo que su nombre era Albert Einstein ¿verdad?–

Takeru se volvió nuevamente hacia la enorme pantalla –No exactamente, básicamente mi trabajo consiste en la exploración de firmas que trasciendan más allá del mismo espacio que ocupa esta dimensión. En otras palabras intento probar que las creencias e hipótesis de Heisenberg no estaban erradas–

Izumi no dijo nada durante un minuto, -Esto... disculpa… pero no creo haber entendido nada de lo que me dijiste, ¿podrías explicármelo de una forma más sencilla?– le pidió ella ruborizándose un poco.

Takeru dio un gran suspiro –Lo que quiero decir, es que intento buscar otros mundos de otras dimensiones diferentes a esta–

Inesperadamente Izumi comenzó a reírse a carcajadas –Ha hahahaha, Takaishi-san, eres muy gracioso, por un momento casi me creí eso que dijiste –

-Que lo creas o no, eso no tiene ninguna importancia para mí. Orimoto-san–

-Ara, ara no tienes por qué enojarte, es solo que lo que dices es un poco difícil de creer– se disculpó ella. ¿Eh? Espera ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo haberme presentado ¡No me digas que eres un acosador!– Izumi se cubrió el pecho con los brazos como si pensara que Takeru la estaba desnudando en su mente en ese momento.

-Claro que no– Takeru dirigió su vista hacia el techo –Lo sé porque vi esa información en la base de datos de la escuela, es por eso que también sé que… él se detuvo y volvió su vista hacia ella.

–Así que lo sabes ¿eh?– le dijo Izumi en un tono de amargura –Lo médicos no saben lo que tengo exactamente, lo único que le dijeron a mi padre es que se trata de una clase muy extraña de virus que ataca violentamente los tejidos del corazón y tampoco existe ninguna cura o tratamiento– Orimoto se acercó a uno de los servidores de color cromado –A pesar de que sé que podría morir en cualquier momento no siento tanto miedo, tal vez es que ya me he resignado a…

-Tonta- la interrumpió Takeru –es cierto que el G-101 es un virus que solo ataca a una persona de entre 10 millones, pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a morirte, no mientras continúes con el tratamiento–

Fue entonces que Izumi recordó las capsulas de color rojo que Takeru le había dado hace poco -Entonces... ¿Lo que me diste antes era medicina? ¡Pero, se supone que es algo incurable!– chillo Izumi, como si se estuviera negando a la posibilidad de tener una esperanza.

-Tonta – volvió repetir Takaishi –Ya te lo he dicho, estarás bien si continuas con ese tratamiento, al menos hasta que yo termine con mi experimento– Orimoto no parecía entender lo que Takeru quería decirle –y hasta que ese momento llegue, yo… yo cuidare de ti–

Izumi sintió una sensación de calor en lo más profundo de su pecho cuando escuchó esas palabras; era algo confuso. Aquel cálido palpitar, Orimoto Izumi jamás había sentía algo como eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de los Autores<strong>

**Darkzearth**

**Espero que les haya gustado nuestro primer fic juntos. Como es el primer trabajo que hago mancomunadamente con lobo no se que tal quedo. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro si aceptar esta sociedad pero despues de que lobo me sobornase dije Lol, manos a la obra ^.^ Segun puderon ver en este cap este fic es una almagana de digimon 3 2 y digimon wars, de las cuales tamamos a nuestros personajes favoritos, y en cuanto a los generos todavia estamos pensando en eso. Humildemente me despido de ustedes esperando que nuestro trabajo sea de su agrado.**

**Heavenwolf**

**Antes que nada no recuerdo habwer sobornado a mi propio hermano. Mehh, como sea, despues de que vi que mi historia no consegia ningun review le pedi que me ayudara a re-plantearla y salio esto. Ah si, en cuanto a los generos uno de ellos sera el romance aunque no se hasta que nivel, pero les prometo una cosa, veremos auno que otra pelea amorasa a lo largo de la historia.**

**Quien sera el lider de los googles en esta saga? Pensabamos en darle el liderazgo a taiki pero decidimos hacer algo nuevo y darle ese rango a Takato, Taiki y Takeru. Bueno por ahora retomamos nuestras plumas y nos despedimos de ustedes.**


End file.
